grace 4 eli
by PaRtY-AnGeL01
Summary: this is an eli/grace romance story and its my first one so if it sucks tell me
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Fan Fiction so bare with me  
The phone started to ring realizing that no-one was in the house Grace rushed to the phone  
"hello". Grace said puffing  
" Hey um is Eli there". A woman's voice on the other end.  
Grace immediately froze wondering who was she talking to and why did she want to speak to Eli it wasn't Karen so who was it.  
" um no he's not here right now can I ask who's calling".  
"oh yeah sorry its Laura".  
"well this is Grace Eli's stepsister would you like me to leave a message".  
"well maybe you could help me I left something in his room when we were………. Working together".  
"and you want me to get it". Grace said finishing her sentence.  
"yeah if you can".  
"sure what did you leave in their".  
"I left my barrette in there and I'm actually going out tonight and I was gonna where it but I left it there so im in a bit of a pickle".  
Grace zoned out and replayed what had happened a couple of weeks ago  
"who's is that". She asked Eli  
"oh its jessie".  
  
"grace are you still there?".  
"yeah sorry I kno where it is! Eli should be home soon do you want me to get him to drop it of".  
"yeah that would be great".  
"ok does he know where you live?".  
She scribbled an address down on a piece of paper and hung up the phone.  
She sat down at the table and slammed down the pen.  
"Why the hell did he lie to me?". She said to herself angrily.  
"who lied to you".  
She spun around to see Eli standing In the doorway.  
" Nobody theres a message for you on the table". She said agrily as she stormed out of the room.  
He walked over to the table when he heard Graces bedroom door slam.  
"ok". Eli muttered to himself.  
He picked up the piece of paper  
Laura rang wants you to drop of the barrette she left in your ROOM  
Oh no he thought to himself he put the piece of paper down and hurried upstairs to graces room and knocked on the door.  
"hey can I come in?".  
"I'm busy so go away". She angrily  
he tried to open the door but it was locked  
" I SAID IM BUSY!".she shouted  
"come on Grace open the door please".  
"Eli you know me and you know I'm stubborn so as much as I hate to tell you (not) that door is not opening anytime soon so go away".  
She sat there and waited for a reply but there was none.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grace was lying on her bed reading a book when there was a tapping at her window she got up and walked over to the window  
" oh you have got to be kidding me Eli what are you doing".  
"you better let me in or I might fall".  
"you are so annoying shouldn't you be dropping off a barrette right now?". She said opening the window.  
He stepped through with ease.  
She slammed the window shut and went straight back to her book.  
"Grace I just wanted to say".  
She cut him off  
"you just wanted to say what huh that your sorry well don't bother ok it has nothing to do with me and I think your girlfriend is waiting for you". She said angrily as she got up and walked over and opened the door signaling for him to leave but he sat down and crossed his arms.  
"you can leave now". She said still standing by the door.  
"I am not going anywhere until we talk about this". He said defiantly.  
"fine you stay ill leave".  
She turned to walk out but Eli jumped off the bed , grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back into the room and slammed the door.  
" What is your problem". He screamed.  
" I don't have a problem".  
"well first im gonna set something straight she is not my girlfriend".  
"I said you don't have to explain it to me ok it has nothing to do with me your business is exactly that your business only and its not like you care what I think anyway". She said quietly  
"how can you say that of course I care about what you think why wouldn't I, its not like I don't care about you".  
She stared at him running those last few words through her head.  
" what do you mean you care about me". She said quietly not breaking her gaze.  
He walked over and sat down next to her, he grabbed her hand and held it.  
He stared her straight in the eyes.  
"Grace you know I care about you".  
He started caressing her cheek she closed her eyes and opened them after a few seconds.  
"well I care about you to and im sorry for being such a jerk". She said looking down  
He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his.  
"don't apologise for anything". He whispered.  
As his face got closer with every word he said.  
She didn't break her stare knowing what was about to happen she felt a little weak.  
He leaned and kissed her long and hard.  
When they stopped she had her eyes closed and was trembling.  
He stared at her affectionately.  
"I have to go drop this barrette of but ill be back ok". He said standing up all she could do was nod.  
He bent down and kissed her quickly as he left the room.  
She sat quietly thinking not believing what had just happened.  
A big smile spread across her face. 


	2. authors not

im trying to write the new chapter but im suffering from writers block so if anyone has any ideas please email me at   
angels_rulz@hotmail.com  
ill try and get the new chapter up as soon as possible!!  
thanx 


End file.
